<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trip to the renaissance fair by 3sf_rcx (RuanChunXian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750981">trip to the renaissance fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/3sf_rcx'>3sf_rcx (RuanChunXian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/3sf_rcx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jake and Amy got banned from the local Renaissance Faire for life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trip to the renaissance fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Any, Any, banned from the local Renaissance Faire for life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jake, don’t pull on that sword – “ Amy cried out, but it was too late; everything was happening in the proverbial slo-mo, and Amy couldn’t do anything but watch helplessly as her husband sent an impressively gigantic display of medieval weapons collapsing to the ground, creating a crash loud enough to startle a bunch of horses nearby, who began to run amok, sending their knights, riders and carriage drivers to abandon their beers and scrambling to regain control. </p><p>“Sorry I got us banned from the Renaissance Faire for life,” Jake said with one of those sheepish grin that Amy really should see through but still couldn’t resist, “sorry I ruined the day too; I know how much you’ve always wanted to go and looked forward to it.”</p><p>“It’s okay, it was fun before we got kicked out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>